One or more aspects of the invention relate to a data processing apparatus and method. More particularly, one or more aspects relate to a data processing apparatus and method for performing direct memory access.
To provide for high processing performance, computer system architectures generally include caches. Advanced architectures also provide for direct data transfer from the processor cache to I/O devices. As, in instances, the overall system performance in a computer system may be strongly affected by the rate of data transfer to I/O devices, there is a general need for further improvements in this technical area.